The Power of One
'''The Power of One '''is the fourth chapter of Pokemon Academy DS. Synopsis Miyako's dream of entering the P1 Grand Prix, is finally here and she wants to enter it with Velvet the Buneary. But when Anthony won't let her in because she's a girl, she decides to prove everyone wrong by dressing up as a boy. Plot TBA. Major Events * Spyro, Jirachella, Keala, Ross and Miyako are revealed to own eight badges, and are eligible to enter the Sinnoh League. * The Sinnoh League is revealed to be held in eight months. * Natalie is revealed to still be talking to her father, James Huot. Character Debuts * Jirachella Franchesca * Keala MonoSuto * Primeape (Ash's) * Hitmonlee (Giant's) * Sawyer * Alain * Mairin * Virgil * Referee Villain Debuts * Anthony * Giant Characters Characters *Spyro Bandicoot *Miyako Kageyama *Ross Huot *Sawyer * Alain * Mairin * Virgil * Referee * Jirachella Franchesca * Keala MonoSuto * Aden Aspen Pokemon * Velvet (Buneary; Miyako's) * Slaking (Sawyer's) * Primeape (Ash's) * Hitmonlee (Giant's) Villains * Anthony * Giant Trivia TBA. Full Chapter Richochet County was home to the P1 Grand Prix in the Sinnoh Region. It was also known for being the home to many fighters. The county was actually pretty big, with tons of people and Pokémon populating it. The Wild Adventure Gang had been here today, because Miyako was a big boxing fan and wanted to enter the P1 Grand Prix, after hearing about it on a Facebook AD. “Ah…Today was the day of the P1 Grand Prix…” The British narrator announced, setting the scene. Spyro, Ross, and Miyako were standing in line in front of a convention center. The line was pretty big, with the group standing in the center of the line. Miyako was excited. She was holding onto a piece of paper that had Anthony on it and a Primeape that was wearing Ash Ketchum’s Kanto/Orange Islands/Johto hat. That made sense because that was Ash’s Primeape. The exact Primeape that Ash gave to Anthony so that he could train him to become a good fighter. “We're finally here! I can’t believe I’m going to be standing in the same room with Anthony.” Miyako held the poster, with Velvet trying to calm the girl down. Ross raised his right eyebrow up. He hadn’t heard of that name before, so of course, he wanted to know more information. “Who is Anthony?” A curious Ross asked. The Caucasian boy Ross who stood there with his standard blonde hair said and wearing his green 1914 Prussian Officer’s tunic with black pants. Miyako was shaking to the core. She gasped and put her hands on her cheeks. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHO ANTHONY IS?” She asked. She grabbed Ross by the shirt and started to shake him. “Anthony is the one and only top fighting type Pokémon trainer. He and his Primeape are awesome! You know he got his Primeape from Ash Afterall, which is a shock.” She explained. She throws Ross on the ground, but he quickly gets back up. After hearing about him, Ross still wasn’t impressed by him, in the same way, that Miyako was. He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I still don’t see the big deal with this guy. I mean, does he have guns like these.” Ross reached into his pocket and pulled out a PS Vita. He pulled his game out and showed the collection of guns that he owned in the game. “Huh?” She asked staring at the screen that was all up in her grill. Ross made the exact same reaction that she did after she learned that he didn’t know who Anthony was. “Guns from Battleground! It’s only the best PVP game out right now.” he grabbed her by the shirt and started to shake her, hoping that it would give her some knowledge. She falls on the ground and quickly gets back up. Miyako shrugs her shoulders. “Straight boys…” Miyako grabs Velvet and the two of them look at the poster of Anthony, and they both blush. Not only did they think that he was a strong fighter, but they thought that he was extremely cute. “Velvet today is the day me and you get to meet Anthony.” “Bun, bun!” She said. Even though she was looking at Anthony, Binary was mostly looking at Primeape. Velvet thought that Primeape was the bee's knees. She found him dreamy, hot and very successful, which was three things that she wanted in a man. Miyako kept looking at the poster as the thought of meeting him caused her heart to beat more and more. “I wonder what he’s going to say? When we meet him.” She pondered. The line was beginning to dwindle down. Miyako and Velvet where edger to move forward, as they were happy to move faster. Moving faster means that the two of them got to see Anthony faster. “Bun, bun, bun!” Velvet wondered too. The line continued to go down, as the last people in line before they had left. Miyako got happy as she was up next, so she grabbed Velvet and the two ran faster than an electric type Pokémon using an attack. “Come on, let’s hurry up, we don’t want to miss the action.” Miyako runs, but she ends up bumping into a giant man whose Hitmonlee was standing beside him. The tall man hovered above Miyako like a statue and grinned at her just standing in front of him. “What do you think you’re doing here?!” He asked. The man's name was Giant and he was wearing a brown trench-coat and hat. Miyako felt a little afraid of the man. She and her partner Pokémon freaked out and slowly started to back away. “I’m here to enter the P1 Grand Prix.” She stuttered nervously. She almost forgot why she was there, but her memory quickly came back to her. “And to meet Anthony, but that’s a conversation for a different time.” She explained. Anthony comes out of the convention center with Ash’s Primeape standing on the side of him. Giant turns around to look at Anthony, as he laughed at the tiny little Miyako. “You see that bro?” He asked. The laughing got so bad that he ends up pointing at the girl. Miyako blushed as she saw Anthony and Velvet blushed seeing Primeape. But there blushing quickly goes away, after both Anthony and Primeape laugh at her. “Yeah, bro!” The two boys give each other a high five, as they bonded over their sexism. “What’s so funny?” Miyako quickly got angry and put her hands on her hips. She didn’t like getting made fun of. She didn’t care if Anthony was someone she looked up too. She was always going to stand up for sexism tonight, no matter what. Anthony was still laughing, but he was glad to explain to her about the situation, and why she couldn’t enter the event. “You’re a girl! Girls can’t enter the P1 Grand PX.” He said with no worries at all. He was proud to show his sexism. Did he just say what I thought he said? No, no, no Miyako. Don’t let this get to you. Miyako got heated. That was something that she wasn’t expecting him to say. Her dreams of being like Anthony was no longer there, as she moved on to a hatred towards the man. “You know what, I’m just going to pretend that you didn’t just say that…” She explained. Anthony rejected her words and decided to respond to them. Anthony was someone who was always allowed to be in charge, and he wasn’t going to let someone, especially a girl tell him what to do. “I did just say that…no girls allowed.” He shouted at the girl. Anthony, Giant and there Pokemon turn around and shut the door on Miyako's face. They both screamed as they had never met someone so rude in their whole entire lives. Since they were girls, this was something that the two of them had been through many times in their lives. Miyako was proud to be a female and wasn’t going to let anyone discriminate against her. Miyako and Velvet left the convention center and walked back to the Pokemon Center where their friends were at. Miyako balls up her fist and so does Velvet. They both stomp their foot on the ground, turn around and begin walking around in circles. Their friends look at them, as they too were angry about the whole entire situation. Natalie, the brunette haired girl, and Ross’ little sister were angry just as much as Miyako was. Since Natalie was a little five-year-old girl, she didn’t want her future world to be run by people who were still sexist. The proud feminist followed Miyako in her walk around in a circle. “Ugh! That is so unfair! How can someone so sexist not allow girls to go in?” Natalie asked. Miyako turned around and looks at Natalie. All three of the girls were heated about this situation. “Yeah, this isn’t 1933. This is 2018.” An angry Miyako shouted. “Buneary! Buneary, Buneary!” Velvet agreed with them. Spyro grabs Miyako by the lips, so she can keep her mouth shut. He didn’t want her to give too much exposition away for the story. “Shh! Miyako, where not allowed to mention the year. Our story takes place in a floating timeline.” He explained to both Miyako and the readers. Spyro winks his right eye and quickly removes his hands from her mouth. Miyako shrugged it off, as she no longer cared. “Whatever…I have to stand up for myself, and for all womankind.” Miyako had a new goal, as she was going to stand up for herself. She didn’t want other girls to go through a situation as she had been through, so she knew that she had to do something about it. Ross rolled his eyes. He found this whole entire thing to be never wrecking and trying. “Why make a big deal about it?” “Why not just move on?” Ross wasn’t one to make a big social statement and preferred to just stay in his own lane. Miyako grinned at Ross comment. That comment made the girl even angrier because that was the last thing that she expected a guy like Ross to say, especially since he had a little sister of his own, so he expected that he would be on her side. “Move on…if Natalie was harassed would you just move on?” She asked. She growled at the boy and squinted her eyes. “No…but at the same time, I wouldn’t try to make it a political statement. The P1 Grand Prix doesn’t have to allow girls if they don’t want too.” Ross explained in a nice and quiet way. Ross didn’t want to get into a big political movement right then and there, so he hoped that she wouldn’t blow up on him. Miyako rolled her eyes. “I don’t have the time, place or energy to into this right now. I have more important things to do…and that is coming up with a plan to enter the P1 Grand Prix.” She replied. She starts thinking about what she could do next, and how she could make a point. “Bun, bun, bun?!” Velvet asked Miyako, wondering what she was going to do. The helpful and trusty robot Developer System, that looked sort of like C3PO from the Star Wars franchise, searched through it’s hard-drive to come up with the situation. It downloaded a book from the internet and quickly speed through it. Developer System comes up with an answer that could help Miyako with her problems. “Why not dress up as a boy Miss Miyako, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt?” It asked. “I read it in this book, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, called “Using Unoriginal Tropes Because the Writer is Lazy”, it’s a very common thing that people do in this type of situation, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt.” It explained, hoping that it would give her a solution to her problem. “You know what Developer System that is such a good idea! Thank you! You’re the best robot ever!” Miyako picks up the heavy robot and hugs it. She was grateful for all that she had done, and really wanted to show it affection. “I always please to help, Miss Miyako.” It replied. She puts the robot down. “Why do you always talk so proper? It’s weird…” Natalie insulted the robot, finding the time to insult her best friend Developer System who was always an easy time. The group stayed at the Pokémon Center for a while and watched some television. The group was watching their favorite television show, Where the Wind Turns. It was a very popular television show, across the world, that was about a very wealthy family and their life. Everyone who watched the show got addicted because the show was just that good. “Previously on Where the Wind Turns…” The very Scottish announcer for the show said. Alain, a raven-haired boy who was wearing a gray jacket and had a fluffy scarf around his neck said. Alain was an actor and a very popular Pokémon trainer. On the show, he played Charles, a bad boy, turned jock who was trying to get his life together. Charles (who was played by Alain) looks into female eyes, as the girl was getting ready to cry. “I love you Annabelle, but Charles and I are getting married.” He explained to her. The girl was played by Mairin, who was playing the role of (Annabelle). Mairin had red hair and she was wearing a very fancy green hat. “What you’re cheating on me?” A blonde-haired boy (named Douglas who was played by a blonde-haired Virgil) busted into the room out of nowhere, hearing the whole entire conversation and wanted to learn everything. Annabelle and Charles turn around to look at Douglas, Charles husband. Spyro was disappointed, that Charles was still doing that to Douglas. Spyro was a huge fan of the show, and out of all the ridiculous couples in the show, Spyro shipped Charles and Douglas. He saw a lot in their relationship, that made him want to go out and find the love of his life. “Ugh, how can Douglas cheat on Charles with Annabelle. They were made for each other.” “I don’t know, there relationship kind of fizzled out. Plus, nowadays fandoms run show writers.” Natalie responded to Spyro, who fell out of love with the ship. Natalie found most of the ships in the show to be very problematic. She felt that the relationships in the show sent a bad message to the young viewers who watched the show. “I’m finished! How do I look?” Miyako walks into the lounge, with a whole new look. She took Developer System’s words to heart as Keala MonoSuto and Jirachella Franchesca. Jirachella was a white girl with very pale unnatural skin. She had green emerald color eyes and blonde hair with three blue strands in them. While Keala had Mocha-brown skin. Miyako now had spiky brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. She was wearing a binder that covered her chest and was wearing a white tank top with blue jean pants and black boots. Miyako looked the part of a boy, and you could hardly recognize the fact that she was a girl. Her voice was even more masculine too. “Buneary, bun, bun.” Buneary was walked out, walking like a model on a runway. She was sporting a mustache. The only reason she wore the mustache was that she wanted to dress up. “Wow, I haven’t been this shocked since that time Keala and Aden broke up,” Spyro said, insulting Keala who was standing right there. He even laughed too, as he thought back to the time that Keala broke up with her boyfriend Aden. Well, this was one of the many time, that Aden and Keala had broken up. Trust, the two of them broke up a lot. He thought back to one of those many breakups: -FLASHBACK BEGINS- Keala and Aden were sitting down at a table. They were in a fancy restaurant in Hearthome City. Both parties were dressed up very fancy and were feeling full of the delicious food that they had been eating. Aden was looking down at his food, as he had been wondering about the relationship between him and his girlfriend. “I’m sorry Keala, but it’s not you, it’s me.” He explained to her knowing that it was time to end it. Keala felt heartbroken over that. Instead of crying, as most people would. She decided to turn her sadness into anger and slammed her fist onto the table. She wasn’t going to let Aden just get away with that and she grinned at the boy, as his eyes turned into flames. “You have two options. Either you’re going to sit here and get hurt or you can run.” She threatened. Aden started to sweat. He began thinking about what the best option would be, and since he knew that his now, ex-girlfriend was very scary, he began to know what the right choice would be. “I’m going to take option two.” Aden quickly gets up and starts running, but he comes back to grab a piece of chicken off his plate and then runs off again. -FLASHBACK ENDS- Keala felt insulted by that comment. She folded her arms and turned her head to the side, ignoring Spyro. “I’m not going to respond to that.” She said. Miyako turned around and looked at the two girls who helped her out. She was glad that they were able to come such a long way, for such a simple thing, when they had other things that they could be doing. “Thanks for everything girls. You really helped me out.” She said. Miyako hugs her two friends, as the beginning of their long goodbye to one another. “No problem, girl.” Jirachella giggled. She had no problem helping her out, as Miyako was her girl. The three of them had been friends for a long time too, just like the Wild Adventure Gang. But unlike the Wild Adventure Gang, they didn’t want to travel around the region, helping people solve their problems. Keala started. “Yeah, if you need anything call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.” She said. But before her and Jirachella where going to leave, there was one more thing that she wanted to ask her. “Oh wait, how many badges do you all have?” She asked. “Oh, me, Ross, and Spyro all have eight badges,” Miyako revealed. Her, Ross and Spyro all pull their badge cases out that show off there eight badges. The trio while traveling around Sinnoh did side things like collecting badges so they can enter the league. They were proud of the eight badges that they had and couldn’t wait for the Sinnoh League to begin. Keala and Jirachella were impressed with the eight badges that they had and reached out to grab there eight badges too. “Me and Jirachella have eight badges too! You know the Sinnoh league begins in eight months right.” Keala announced. “Awesome, can’t wait to enter it,” Miyako said. She was happy to hear that. Now she was thrilled because she had reason to train some more because there was a chance that she could battle Keala who she knew was a strong opponent. Everyone puts their badges away, as the two girls were ready to leave. “Bye girl!” Jirachiella and Keala both wave goodbye. “Bye!” Miyako waves goodbye to them. They watched as they left the room. While standing there and looking at Miyako there was something about Miyako dressing up as a boy that annoyed Ross to pieces, so he had to comment about it. “Miyako, why are you dressed up as a boy? Why would you seriously, listen to Developer System? He’s a robot...” He asked. After spending time with Developer System for as long as they have, they knew by know that some of his ideas weren’t the best. “Because Developer System’s idea is actually good this time,” Miyako said. “I don’t know if that’s an insult, bzzt, or a compliment.” The confused Robot wondered. “Now, let’s go show that girls can do anything,” Miyako shouted. The five of them rushed off to the convention center where the P1 Grand Prix was going to be held. It was a long road because the Pokemon Center was very far from where the Convention Center was at. PIKACHU. The Wild Adventure Gang arrives back to where it all started and that the county’s convention center where the P1 Grand Prix was going to be held out. Miyako stuck her chest out as she was still dressed up like a boy, and walked up to Giant who was still guarding the door, like the bouncer that he was. The lines weren’t as big as it was early, but that was because the competition had already begun. “I Milo would like to enter the P1 Grand Prix.” She made her voice sound really deep to make the appearance seem more believable. Giant stared at her, as he was trying his best to see if ‘Milo’ was tough enough to enter the competition. “Hmm…” He studied. After a few seconds, he thought that Milo looked believable enough to enter it and made his mind up. “You’re up next.” He hands Milo the ticket and shoves him into the convention center. Miyako was surprised that her Milo disguised worked and she squealed like a little happy school girl who got what she wanted. “It actually worked!” She lets Velvet out of her Pokeball, only to hug her and spin her around. “I need to try dressing up like a boy more often. Who knows who else I can trick.” She gets her act together and swallows her spit. She walks into the area and was surprised to see so many people there cheering, ready for the next round of fighters. Miyako walks up the steps as she was the next person to go and Velvet was still in her hands. On the other side, a brown-skinned boy with green hair was on the right side of the boxing ring. He had a notebook in his hands and he was writing things down. Standing in the middle was the ref, who was an older man wearing a red and black shirt with gray hair. “What are you’re names?” He said. “My name is Milo.” Miyako nervously said, not wanting to blow her cover. “My name is Sawyer, sir.” The boy on the right revealed. “This will be a one on one match between Sawyer and Milo. Whoever is knocked out first is the loser. Let the match begin!” The man declared. Both Sawyer and Miyako glared at one another, as they were ready for the battle to begin. Sawyer made the first move, releasing his Slaking. Slaking was sound asleep, which was not only apart of the species natural ability, but also something that Slaking always liked doing in general. Sawyer had a soundproof strategy, and that was why he chose Slaking, out of all the Pokemon that he had. He looks at Velvet who was bouncing up and down, coming up with a great way to start the battle. “Slaking use Brick Break!” The creature was lucky that it didn’t have to loaf around and gets up. Slaking charged at Velvet with a glowing fist, with complete intend to deliver a quick K.O. “King, king.” Slaking wanted to get this thing over with, just so it could go back to sleep. Miyako quickly caught on to what the boy was trying to have his Pokemon do and knew that she had to come up with a counter attack. “Buneary! Jump into the air and use circle throw!” ‘Milo’ ordered. Miyako had her eyes on the prize and that was trying to deliver her message to Anthony and all the sexist boys that existed in the world. The small rabbit leaped high into the air, avoiding the Slaking’s brutal attack. Velvet grabbed Slaking by its head and swung Slaking around like a rag doll. “Alright!” ‘Milo’ shouted. Miyako balled up her fist, as she was feeling her blood pumping and heart beating. She was getting into this battle and so was the audience who were cheering for Miyako. “Follow it up with Bounce!” Sawyer grinned. He didn’t have time to write down all of Miyako’s strategies. He knew that she came up with some good ones, that could be helpful in a future match. “Dodge it quick!” Sawyer ordered, almost losing his focus on the battle because of his deep thinking. Unfortunately, Slaking’s ability, Truant, prevented it from moving, and it was stuck with a powerful Bounce attack! Ross’ eyes were glued to the arena. “Milo’s doing pretty well. That Slaking isn’t gonna last long if ‘he’ keeps it up.” Ross commented. Ross tried to think about who was going to win the battle. He felt that it was a close one, since both Miyako and Sawyer were very strong. Spyro nodded. Eve though Miyako was his BFF, he knew that Slaking was still a strong Pokemon, and when it came to him, facts ruled more of feelings. “Yeah, but Slaking’s a powerful Pokémon, it can take a lot of hits.” He analyzed. “Go, Milo, you can do it!” Natalie cheered. ‘Milo’ smirked. “Alright Buneary, let’s keep up the momentum, use Double Slap!” Buneary leaped forwards, ears glowing a fiery white, with the full intent on slapping the life out of Slaking. Sawyer squinted his eyes, trying to quickly find a solution. “Use Rest!” Despite the Double Slap connecting harshly, Slaking’s resting restored his health. “Alright now use Snore!” Slaking started charging his fist in his sleep, indicating a focus punch, with its right fist glowing white. ‘Milo’ started getting concerned. If that Focus Punch connects it’s over, we gotta be fast. “Buneary dodge with Bounce and transfer it into a Brick Break, put all your power into it!” Slaking charged forwards in its sleep, Velvet glared at the charging Pokémon, and leaped up high, just barely dodging the powerful attack. She then charged all of her power into her ears for one, final, decisive attack! ‘Milo’s’ crazy plan worked to a T. Velvet slammed into Slaking dramatically, knocking the Pokémon onto the ground violently. The referee started the countdown. “1” Come on stay down! ‘Milo’ shouted in her mind “2” “Slaking get up!” Sawyer demanded, almost to the verge of tears. “3” “4” “5” Come on 5 more seconds, just 5 more stays down! “6” “Come on Slaking get up!” Sawyer desperately shouted. “7” “8” This is it! ‘Milo’ thought. “9” “No! Come on Slaking!” After looking at all of the evidence that was standing in front of him, the ref knew who the winner of the round should be. “10. Slaking has been knocked out. Milo and Buneary are the winners!” The referee declared and the crowd cheered. Everyone was happy that Milo won the match and defeated Sawyer. “She did it!” Natalie cheered. “She did it!” Ross and Spyro hug each other. But Spyro quickly lets go of Ross, because he hated being touched. “Eww gross, I don’t know where he’s been!” Spyro takes out a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer and rubs his whole body with the liquid, trying to get rid of the gems from Ross’ hug. Miyako grinned from ear to ear, she cheered loudly forgetting her cover. All the makeup and fake hair that she wore, fell off, revealing her true self. Miyako didn’t care about anything else that was going on and just wanted to focus on the moment. “Alright Velvet, you did so well!” As soon as the crowd saw that Miyako was actually a girl, they were all shocked, including Anthony who glared feeling deceived. Anthony glared at Miyako. “Hey wait a minute! I recognize you! You’re the girl that tried to enter earlier!” Miyako smirked and straightened out her hair back into its normal position. “Yeah, the girl that just one your competition.” “No! Girls aren’t allowed to compete! You can’t be the winner!” Anthony shouted. “Primeape! Ape!” Ash’s Primeape said, beating his chest. Miyako glared at Anthony. “Now listen here Anthony and listen good! Why should it matter that I was born with two X chromosomes? Why does my gender define me?” Miyako took a deep breath. “You know, it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or girl, African-American or Caucasian, Hispanic or Asian, Gay or Straight because guess what? We are all humans! We should be judged on our abilities and character, not by our DNA or body structure!” Anthony and Primeape were taken aback. Right in front of them was evidence against their flawed ideologies. The crowd was shocked at Miyako’s declaration. “You know… I used to look up to you Anthony, many people did. But now, you’re proving to be nothing like what people or the media see you as. What would your parents think right now?” “They would be disappointed in me.” Anthony had a moment of self-reflection realized that the girl was right. He almost wanted to cry, but since he wanted everyone to see himself as a strong man, he didn’t. “I’m sorry for everything that I did. You see, when I was little, my sister beat me in an arm wrestling match. Ever since that day, I made it my mission to be strong than any girl out there...but I now see that in my desire to be strong then any girl out there...I’ve become sexist...and hateful towards girls. And with that, I would like to apologize.” Miyako smiled. Seeing how sorrow Anthony was, made Miyako forgive him. “I accept your apology.” She said. The two hug each other and the crowd goes wild. The two break the hug. FROAKIE. The sun was starting to set and the P1 Grand Prix was over with. Anthony had learned his lesson, after Miyako’s speech. It was time for the Wild Adventure Gang to say their goodbyes, to Anthony and the Grand Prix. They said their goodbyes to them and began walking down the streets of the county, on there way to their next destination. “So I guess we all learned a valuable lesson today,” Miyako said, thinking about everything that had happened that day. “And what lesson was that?” A curious Spyro asked. “That girls rule and boys drool.” Miyako stuck her tongue out. She began running, as she knew that she said was going to make some people upset. Spyro was confused about what she just said. “I don’t think that was the message Miyako!” Spyro scratched his head, as he felt that didn’t make any sense. Not wanting to be left behind, he chases after the girl in a hurry. “Wait for me.” Ross began running with Developer System following suit. But as Ross started running, he worried about his sister who was staying behind and looking at her phone. That caused Ross to grow concern for the girl and he turned around to look at her. “Natalie, is everything okay?” Natalie was in the middle of writing a text message to her father James Huot. The same James Huot who was a neglectful alcoholic. Natalie and James had been talking to each other recently, ever since he came back from the Military, but she didn’t tell her big brother. “I love you too dad.” She sent him and looked up at Ross. She heard what Ross had said and it caused her to blush. She wasn’t ready to tell Ross about her still speaking to her father, because she knew how he would react to that. “Nothing big brother.” She sweatdropped. Something didn’t seem right to Ross. “Are you lying?” “What..no I’m not lying…” She responded. She quickly rushes in front of Ross, in order to chase after the rest of her friends. “But we should go!” Natalie rushes off and left Ross confused as he didn’t know what was going on with his sister. He shrugged it off and chased after his friends. “And so with that, the Wild Adventure Gang had solved another problem!” The British Narrator closed off, ending the chapter, as the Wild Adventure Gang sets off for there next adventure in the Sinnoh Region. Wherever that Adventure was going to lead them, the Wild Adventure Gang knew that it was going to be a lot of fun. Category:Pokemon Academy DS Category:Chapters Category:Chapters focused on Miyako